Love In The Common Room
by VirginsBurnAlot
Summary: Okie. Once again. My summary's suck. Just read, and enjoy the HarryDraco Slashiness of it all. Third Chapter Up.
1. 1 A Dark Arts Lesson Sorta

I don't own the characters- no matter what I might have told people in the past…

_**Love in the Common Room**_

The mornings dark arts lesson was going very much as it usually did; a rather baffled supply teacher had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to free his tie from the clutches from a creature of un-known origin that lurked in the teachers desk (no doubt another escapee from Hagrid's cabin); a member of Hufflepuff (who else) sat hunched up in a corner trying to fend off attacks from a particularly lively Slytherin; all the while Harry and his 'disciples' sat solemnly at their desks, so engulfed in their own discussion that they had become oblivious to the hectic scene around them.

It was for this reason that Malfoy had singled him out; he was so different, un-conventional, nothing like the normal riffraff of the school halls. He'd been singling Harry out since the first day at Hogwarts, but the witty side-remarks and obnoxious banter had been no more than a defence mechanism. Anything to cover up the blatant sexual tension he was feeling.

There was no revelation in it for the boy. He had often sat at his father's desk as a child in the Ministry for Magic, flicking through a less-than-upmarket magazine subtly concealed within a comic book. That being said, not until he'd first laid eyes on Harry, had he been sure.

"Potter," he had almost spat the word, but it had been none-the-less heartfelt.

Harry grudgingly turned round in his stall, "what do you want now Malfoy?"

The young delinquent hesitated for a second; Harry had the power to give Malfoy everything he'd ever wanted and so much more. For a brief moment he contemplated being honest with his admiration. "You know exactly what I want."

Potter nodded, both obediently and slyly as he got up from his desk and walked towards his former rival. As he approached Malfoy swept his arm, knocking various assignments, spells and scriptures onto the floor.

"You there!" The supply teacher, once again baffled (this was becoming very much a precedent), tried to rise from his chair, forgetting for a second the creature firmly attached to his tie, which quickly pulled him back down.

The boys, however, barely noticed the blabber of their teacher, as Malfoy pulled himself up onto the now empty desk and lay flat on his back, biting his lip to hold in the tension.

Harry climbed on top of his peer. "I know." He whispered into Malfoy's ear, just loud enough for them both to hear. "I know exactly what you want…"

The bleach blonde could hardly believe his luck, barely able to string a sentence together, all he could do was nod meekly and watch as Harry slowly unbuttoned his school trousers, just enough to reach his hand in…

"What? What do you want?" Harry was back in his regular seat again, and Malfoy had joined the land of reality (as real as it could be at a fictional magic school).

"From you? Nothing Potter." Ahhh, sweet denial, it was a sound he was accustomed to. A naïve Harry Potter just rolled his eyes and turned back, deep in discussion with his friends.

A/N: I actually think I _could _continue this… But only if I get some decent reviews. What do you think people?


	2. 2 SleepTalking His Way Into Harry's Arms

A/N: thank you for all those reviews, I really didn't expect too much of them, thanks for all those people who sent 'em. You guys really made me want to continue this… so here goes.

**Sleep-Talking His Way into Harry's Arms**

The events from the Dark Arts lesson, though short lived, had been draining on the young Malfoy. Barely able to climb the stair case leading up to the Slytherin dorm room his friends had suggested a quick stop off in the great hall for a much needed caffeine fix.

The hall was definitely great… Unusually busy for a week night it was alive with the social life of the school, the collisions of opposing personalities in each house bought together left behind nothing less than a battle scene. Younger students were shouting at each other from across the table, random abuse; while elder students gave each other looks not so different from that which a school girl receives from a homeless man with a beard.

It had been a bad idea, barely two sips in and he had officially 'crashed out' on the table, leaving himself victim to many a suspicious glare.

One of these particular glances came from Harry himself, and it was certainly called for.

As Malfoy slept he broadcasted in an array of grunts his innermost desires for the whole school to hear. "Harry. Oh, Harry… I want it like before… Uh huh… Oh yeah, that's good."

There was a silence over the great hall, an occurrence usually contained to the summer holidays, when pupils and teachers alike had left, homeward bound. Harry lowered his head; in a vain attempt to conceal he's ever reddening face behind a bread basket.

Vincent Crabbe, one of Malfoy's 'disciples' seemed even more lost for words than usual, which was no mean feat, instead he just nudged his friend back into the land of the living, to face the music, as it were.

"What the hell is going on Crabbe, why did you just let me sleep in front of everyone like that…? This is so embarrassing", the words were hushed, but none the less severe. "Christ al…" He stopped his ranting, feeling the eyes of his peers almost burn though him.

A particularly brave young Ravenclaw saw what would most likely be his only opportunity to get some much sought after revenge on his oppressor. "Oh Harry!" He leapt out of his seat, exaggeratingly rubbing his arms, "Harry… I want it like before."

A storm of laughter came over the Hall as herds of adolescents enjoyed witnessing the fall of one of Hogwarts greatest living Tyrants.

There was one in the Hall who did not join in the festivities however, it was Harry. He had planned for a quiet hot chocolate before sneaking off to the Gryffindor common room to finish off some much over due Divination assignment, however, as the case was, even the best laid plans can fall in certain circumstances.

After witnessing a very public display of embarrassment, culminating in Malfoy's exit, Harry chose to follow in suit- not one to leave questions unanswered, and boy he had a lot of questions.

"Was it true?" Potter chased his fallen foe down the corridor. Malfoy was alone, no doubt abandoned by his popularity seeking comrades, who feared the effect he may have on their influential positions. He stood still, but couldn't face turning round.

"Was it?" Harry repeated his question.

"So what if it was?" Still intent on keeping his much damaged bad-boy persona, Malfoy avoided answering the question.

"So…" Harry took in a deep breath, there was only one way to say this, and he just wished he remembered what it was. "So. Maybe we could… I dunno… Get a drink sometime?"

Malfoy turned, and, though he tried to hide it, Harry couldn't help but notice a small satisfied smirk on he's face. Still leaving things vague he spat out a little "You wish, Potter", before walking off to confront a common room no doubt already alive with gossip and speculation over a once un-questioned leader.

A/N: So, wat ya think? Gimme some reveiws if you think this has any potential...


	3. 3 Things Turn On Our Favourite 'Celebrit...

A/N: Sorry, this chapter's a little late and slightly below standard, but I've been in like a big warped block recently where absolutely everything I do has gone horribly wrong (hence my new polka-dot dog after a painting incident and my _favourite_ lighter stuck behind the cupboard, ever lost to purgatory). I didn't want to inflict any of that bad luck on my fan-fiction, did I?

"Yeah… But did you hear him?" Ron snorted into his hot chocolate.

"I heard him." Just slightly agitated, Harry continued his Transfiguration assignment. It had been a week already, he just wished people would get over it, and by people, he meant Ron.

"Yeah but… Christ it was so firkin' hilarious."

"Ron… Ron!" A bunch of first years swarmed into the common room. "Do the impression again… Go on… Please."

But Ron surely didn't need any encouragement; he was already standing on the chair (just because enough people weren't watching him already) and had begun his millionth rendition of 'Draco in the Great Hall'.

"Harry…" The voice was feminine, and incredibly inaccurate. "You don't know how much you mean to me… Oh Harry." Ron had added much of his own material, to the delight of many younger students. It wasn't that he's performance was particularly decent, because it really wasn't; it was that he was the only one stupid enough to still do it.

"Leave it out Ron." It was more of a hint, than a warning. One that Ron did not take.

"Awwww… Harry, what's wrong? Getting a little touchy, maybe Malfoy isn't the only one with a secret round here, eh?" It was meant as a joke at the most, just a little something for his peers, who were still jibbing him on for more.

"Just leave it!" It was a little more heartfelt than Harry had expected, and left the whole dorm (even Ron) quiet, it had the desired result, but wasn't quite what Harry had expected.

"What…" Ron's voice was hushed; he daren't speak too loud in case he unleashed the wrath of his friend. "What do you mean?"

"It…" All eyes were on Gryffindor's most famous inhabitant, this time for a different reason. "So what if I do… It just doesn't matter. LEAVE IT." Harry didn't need to raise he's voice though, in the silence of the common room they all would of heard him anyway, it was more for a dramatic effect.

Ron watched, helplessly, as he's best friend fell victim to the horrified gaze of his un-worldly peers. You'd think in a Magic School more use to attacks from dark Lords than tests or classes the students would have learnt to be a little more open minded. It looked like they hadn't.

Many a rumour spurted from that one evening, most of which where un-founded. Pupils had heard the strangest things, from themselves and teachers alike, 'maybe he got it from you know who, like he got that whole snake talking thing', 'bet you know he's just doing it for attention', or, the least likely of the lot, 'maybe Malfoy put him up to it.'

The later was by far the most amusing. As if everyone's least favourite member of Slytherin would ever talk to Harry after the recent revelations of his own, yet alone persuade him into following down the slippery slope that was social suicide. No, that was something Harry could do all by himself.

A/N: Alright, that was the third chapter… Hope you liked it, and keep sending reviews because their basically the only reason I've been writing this(that and my forlorn and desperate need for a hobby.) be brutal though- if i've done soemthing crappy tell me.


End file.
